Warden Program
The incessant shouting in the street could be faintly heard through the closed door. "Day in and day out!" groused Escara. "I almost prefer getting beat up by thugs than listening to this racket all day." '' A program introduced by SOE into the game in September 2008. Description The '''Warden Program' allows Galaxies players to apply to be voluntary in-game Wardens who have the ability to thwart the efforts of credit spammers and power levelers who are trying to sell their services. With the use of a simple command, a player in the program can target a spammer offering credits or power leveling services and squelch their ability to speak through all chat channels, spatial emotes, spatial chat bubbles and in-game mail for a period of 6 hours. Meanwhile, an automatic email will be sent to the GM's, who will review your action quickly, verify that the person you targeted was in fact a spammer, and then deal with the spammer account accordingly. The ultimate goal is to have approximately 20 Wardens per server (from different time zones). Application Restrictions *must be 18+ years of age *have a game and message board account in good standing *must not currently be a part of any other Star Wars Galaxies volunteer program (The Senate, volunteer message board moderator, etc.) Silencing Restrictions You may ONLY use your Warden abilities on characters that are spamming 1.) credits for sale or 2.) power-leveling for sale in exchange for real-world money. You may NOT use your abilities in the following ways: *On anyone NOT spamming credits/power leveling for sale in exchange for real-world money - especially not on friends as a joke. (We will be able to tell if you do this). This also includes NOT using the command on what you believe to be a Credit FARMER. *To threaten or intimidate others - example: "I'm a Warden. You better do whatever I say or I'll freeze your ability to communicate." *To silence valid in-game auctions. Be careful about this! *To silence guild recruitment efforts of other players. *On a member of the GM staff. (We already thought of this and your Jedi mind tricks won't work on us - but ours will work on you!) It is absolutely essential that you NOT use your Warden abilities to silence people spamming racial slurs or displaying vulgar chat behavior of any sort. We encourage all players who witness these types of behavior at anytime to submit a petition regarding it. To do so, go to support.station.Sony.com/petition and then click on the In-Game Support tab. The command should not be used on what you believe to be a Credit Farmer because you do not have the ability to check account information in order to tell whether the account you are targeting is a genuine account or not. People you suspect are Credit FARMING with the intent to sell their credits for real money, should be petitioned in the normal manner by going to support.station.Sony.com/petition and then clicking on the In-Game Support tab. Silencing Abuse Upon investigation, if you are determined to have purposely used the Warden command on anyone other than a credit or power-leveling spammer, you will be dismissed as a Warden and further action may be taken against you - up to and possibly including termination of your game account. We recognize that an honest mistake can happen. As a first defense against it, we have built in the ability to reverse the Warden command after you have used it on someone. This does not mean, however, that you can go around silencing and unsilencing others for fun. Customer Support will investigate every use of the Warden command and will easily be able to determine if this is occurring and whether or not it was an honest mistake. If it was intentional and you were just messing around, you run a high risk of losing your Warden status and having additional action taken against you. Contract Duration If you are picked as a Warden, you can remain one as long as you like—as long as you continue to execute the Warden ability and don't abuse your powers. Please understand that inactive Wardens may lose their status at the discretion of the GM team. Star Wars Lore * External links *The Star Wars Galaxies Warden Program Forum Announcement and FAQ *Friday Feature – Keeping the Peace - 08/31/2007 Category:Abilities Category:Gameplay